Hearing aids are used to assist people suffering hearing loss by transmitting amplified sounds to their ear canal. Many designs have been proposed to provide more natural sound reception and processing to aid the wearer. Improvements in signal processing and components are needed to better refine the sound played to the wearer. One such area of improvement is in the type of microphone used to receive the sound.